In recent years, efforts have been made to reduce power consumption of semiconductor integrated circuits.
A technique for reducing the power consumption of a semiconductor integrated circuit involves shutting down the supply of power to a circuit block in the semiconductor integrated circuit that is not driven.
The shutdown of power to the circuit block is performed by a switch circuit arranged between the circuit block and a power supply line (or a ground line).